


Devil May Care

by sookehh



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, I made myself sad, kanon kanon jaki kanon, kastle forever, trochę angstu, trochę fluffu, welcome to hell's kitchen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookehh/pseuds/sookehh
Summary: Podczas gdy Karen jest jego wybawieniem, Frank jest jej powolną destrukcją.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jestem fanką #1 wszystkich chorych szipów, to oficjalne. Ale kurczę, ta dwójka ma tyle chemii między sobą, że chyba tylko tablica Mendelejewa ma jej więcej.

Karen Page nie sypia.

Karen Page nie potrafi zasnąć.

Zazwyczaj leży pośrodku swojego łóżka ze spojrzeniem wlepionym w sufit.

Czasami też spędza noc z kubkiem parującej kawy, na dywanie, który kupiła kilka dni temu na wyprzedaży i wie, że choćby nie wiadomo jak mocno się starała, tym razem także nie uda jej się zmrużyć oka.

Ciężko jest bowiem spać, gdy wszystkie obrazy przeszłości tak chętnie do niej wracają. Jej brudne od zaschniętej krwi dłonie i martwe ciało Daniela Fishera leżące przed nią, sześć pocisków wystrzelonych w kierunku Jamesa Wesleya czy choćby masakra w prokuraturze. Nieprzyjemne wspomnienia wypełniają każdy atom jej prywatnego świata i mimo wszelkich starań, nic nie pomaga; spokojny sen nie przychodzi już od wielu miesięcy.

W małym biurze – wcześniej należącym do Bena Uricha – spędza większość swojego dnia. Egzystuje głównie na hektolitrach kawy i kanapkach z pobliskiego baru przynoszonych jej przez Mitchella Ellisona. Zdarza się też, że kofeinę zastępuje jej alkohol; zazwyczaj wieczorami, kiedy wszyscy opuszczają redakcję _New York Bulletin_ , a ona nadal ślęczy nad pustą kartką papieru. Od trafienia do szpitala z wycieńczenia ratują ją tylko krótkie drzemki na twardym biurku, pomiędzy chaosem dokumentów, gdzie klawiatura laptopa robi jej za poduszkę.

W takich sytuacjach bardzo rzadko śni i może dlatego bardziej preferuje krótką drzemkę na niezbyt wygodnym krześle aniżeli długi sen we własnym łóżku. Od jakiegoś czasu nawet nie wyciąga pościeli z szafy; noc spędzona na twardym, gołym materacu w zupełności jej wystarcza.

To śmieszne, ale nigdy nie sądziła, że redakcja _New York Bulletin_ stanie się jej drugim domem. Zawsze myślała, że to miano będzie tylko i wyłącznie należeć do kancelarii _Nelson & Murdock_. Jednak od czasu sprawy Punishera naprawdę wiele się zmieniło. Z Mattem od jakiegoś czasu w ogóle się nie kontaktuje - nadal nie potrafi poradzić sobie z informacją, że Murdock jest Daredevilem; Foggy dostał dobrze płatną pracę w _Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz_ , a ona sama siedzi tutaj, w redakcji, w roli początkującej dziennikarki.

Przy takim obrocie spraw samotność doskwiera jej bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. I nawet co kilkudniowe wypady na piwo do Josie, czy to w pojedynkę, czy to w duecie z Foggym, nie poprawiają jej beznadziejnego samopoczucia. Może dlatego od jakiegoś czasu coraz częściej zastanawia się nad rzuceniem Nowego Jorku w cholerę i wyjechaniem gdzieś z dala od niego. Floryda, Kalifornia, a może Oklahoma?

Rezygnuje z tego pomysłu za każdym razem, gdy uświadamia sobie, że choćby wyjechała na drugi koniec świata, nie uda się jej uciec od _siebie_ i swoich wspomnień.

Poza tym w jej sercu nadal tli się mały płomień nadziei na to, że swego czasu znów spotka na swojej drodze mężczyznę, o którym wciąż nie potrafi zapomnieć, który wciąż zaprząta większość jej myśli, do którego czuje coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie czuła, coś, czego nie potrafi nazwać słowami.

**Frank Castle.**

Od dnia, kiedy ostatni raz widziała jego sylwetkę majaczącą na jednym z dachów, podczas strzelaniny na rogu trzydziestej szóstej i siódmej, więcej go nie ujrzała. Czasami nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jest gdzieś obok niej, gdy wraca późnym wieczorem do domu, ale potrząsa gwałtownie głową, karcąc siebie za takie myśli; przecież nie jest na tyle ważna, aby Frank Castle odgrywał rolę jej prywatnego anioła stróża.

Nigdy jednak nie zapomni chwili, w której zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy. W pustej sali, przywiązanego do metalowych ram szpitalnego łóżka, z twarzą naznaczoną purpurowymi sińcami i spojrzeniem utkwionym tylko i wyłącznie w jej drobnej sylwetce. W tamtym momencie nie potrafiła uwierzyć w to, że człowiek przed nią, zabił z zimną krwią ponad dwadzieścia osób. Leżąc tam, w jej oczach wydawał się bardziej ofiarą aniżeli oprawcą. Nie potrafiła czuć do niego odrazy czy nienawiści; jej duszę wypełniało współczucie i żal, zwłaszcza ze względu na to, że wiedziała już o śmierci jego rodziny. Dopiero jednak rozmowa w cztery oczy, podczas której dowiedziała się, że podczas strzelaniny w szpitalu, nie była celem, że była bezpieczna, pozwoliła jej na zastąpienie strachu przed nim, dziwnego rodzaju zaufaniem.

Karen Page nie przypuszczała wtedy, że Frank Castle stanie się dla niej tak cholernie ważny.

Ale on zniknął, najprawdopodobniej na zawsze. Wraz ze sobą zabrał wszystko, co wywoływało uśmiech na jej zmęczonej twarzy. Jedyne, co jej zostało, to wspomnienia. Ich długie rozmowy w więzieniu, wspólna podróż autem, jakby byli po prostu dwojgiem zwyczajnych ludzi, jego ciało na jej ciele, kiedy jej mieszkanie zostało podziurawione przez pociski niczym szwajcarski ser, wspólnie wypite litry kawy i piosenka, cholerne _Shining Star_ , już na zawsze kojarzące się z nim.

***

Po całodniowym maratonie w redakcji Karen nie ma siły na cokolwiek. Po przekroczeniu progu mieszkania nawet nie zapala światła, zrzuca tylko ze swoich stóp niewygodne buty, a dłonią szybko związuje włosy w niedbały kucyk. Ruszając w głąb pokoju, wyciąga z torebki telefon i energicznym ruchem palca odblokowuje go.

_Dwadzieścia cztery nieodebrane połączenia od: Matt._

Blondynka zagryza wargę. Dopiero po chwili usuwa powiadomienia i odkłada komórkę na stolik. Idzie w kierunku łóżka, a raczej czegoś, co łóżkiem jest tylko z nazwy, nie definicji. Kiedy jednak jej stopy dotykają dywanu, zamiast miłego puchu otulającego jej skórę, czuje tylko lepką, ciepłą ciecz; gdy jej spojrzenie przenosi się pod nogi, zauważa, że jest on brudny od krwi.

Page ostrożnie wycofuje się w stronę szafki, w której ukrywa swój pistolet. Wtedy też zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że cały czas w tle cicho gra _Shining Star_ , dlatego z ogromną ulgą wypuszcza powietrze z płuc. Odwraca się powoli i dostrzega zarys sylwetki stojącej przy oknie.

\- Frank? - szepcze łamiącym się głosem.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiada; blondynka w kilku krokach podchodzi do niego. Kiedy dzielą ich zaledwie centymetry, zauważa na jego twarzy świeże rany, z których sączy się krew. Podobnie jest z resztą ciała. Wokół niego unosi się gorzki zapach ołowiu i prochu strzelniczego. Ma ochotę zapytać go o to, co on, do cholery, tutaj robi, co sobie myślał, przychodząc do jej mieszkania; ma ochotę zacząć wrzeszczeć, żeby się wynosił, żeby nigdy więcej nie wracał, ale coś ją od tego powstrzymuje. W tej chwili słowa wykrzyczane przez nią w tym pieprzonym lesie, _jesteś dla mnie martwy_ , przestają mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Jakby nigdy nie zostały wypowiedziane.

\- Przepraszam za dywan - mówi miękko, spokojnie. Czeka na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jej strony.

Karen wybucha głośnym, niepohamowanym śmiechem. Castle przekrzywia delikatnie głowę, nie spuszczając swojego wzroku z jej roześmianej twarzy. Nadal nie jest pewien swojej decyzji o pojawieniu się tutaj; ma wrażenie, że zdradza tym samym swoją żonę, której śmierć doprowadziła go przecież do tego miejsca, w którym aktualnie się znajduje. Jednak z tyloma ranami postrzałowymi nie może udać się do szpitala, Page jest jego jedyną szansą.

\- Pojawiasz się w moim domu, po kilku miesiącach absolutnej ciszy, podziurawiony jak pieprzony ser i przepraszasz mnie za to, że pobrudziłeś mi dywan?

Kobieta potrząsa w niedowierzaniu głową i bez słowa rusza do łazienki, skąd wraca z niewielką, podręczną apteczką. Frank, blady jak ściana, opada na brzeg jej łóżka. Karen w skupieniu pomaga mu ściągnąć koszulkę, a potem natychmiast bierze się za opatrywanie pierwszej rany na klatce piersiowej, na szczęście pozbawionej kuli. Na jego twarzy nie pojawia się żaden grymas, nawet jego cień, cokolwiek, co zdradzałoby, że sprawia mu to ból. Castle nie wydaje z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku.

Opatrzenie wszystkich jego ran zajmuje Page dobrych kilka godzin, jednak nie czuje ona ani złości, ani tym bardziej zmęczenia. Nie przeszkadza jej też jego nadzwyczaj milcząca obecność, bo ciepło jego ciała, cichy oddech i krótkie spojrzenia na jej pracujące dłonie, w zupełności jej wystarczają. Po skończonej pracy zostawia Franka w swojej sypialni i sama znika w kuchni, żeby zaparzyć świeżą kawę; zabiera jej to niecały kwadrans, a aromat napoju roznosi się po całym mieszkaniu. Karen wręcza mężczyźnie kubek i siada na krześle przy łóżku.

Castle już od bardzo dawna nie widział czegoś tak pięknego, jak spokojna twarz Page otulona blond falami miękko opadającymi na ramiona, z jasnymi, niebieskimi oczami, przypominającymi dwa wyblakłe szafiry, którymi uważnie go obserwuje. Jej obecność sprawia, że po raz pierwszy od ich ostatniego spotkania, może zaczerpnąć świeżego, słodkiego powietrza do płuc i poczuć się prawie... normalnie.

Kiedy na niebie pojawiają się pierwsze promienie słońca, Frank Castle znika.

***

W ciągu kolejnych miesięcy pojawia się jeszcze kilkukrotnie. Schemat ich spotkań przebiega tak samo, jak za pierwszym razem. Karen oczyszcza jego rany, na szczęście już mniej poważne, robi kawę, a potem spędzają całą noc w milczeniu. Czasami Page chwyta Franka za dłoń i mocno ją ściska, czasami rozmawiają na mało znaczące tematy, czasami też zasypiają oparci o siebie na twardym materacu. Jednakże zawsze, gdy nowy dzień budzi się do życia, Punisher odchodzi bez słowa.

Karen Page wie, iż nie powinna tego robić, ale nie potrafi wygrać z tym że z każdą kolejną nocą przywiązuje się do niego coraz bardziej.

\- Kupiłam nam kawę - rzuca blondynka, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. W mieszkaniu jak zwykle panuje ciemność, ale zapach krwi i ołowiu unoszący się w powietrzu, upewnia Karen, że Castle jest w środku. Punisher powoli przestaje być tylko gościem, zamiast tego zaczyna być dziwnego rodzaju współlokatorem Page. - I proszę, żadnej Taylor Swift w moim samochodzie. Głośniki o mało nie poszły z dymem, gdy włączyłam radio.

Kobieta podaje papierowy kubek z parującym napojem siedzącemu na niewielkiej kanapie Frankowi, ich dłonie na moment się stykają. Karen za każdym razem zachodzi w głowę, jak takie delikatne ręce, mogą być jednocześnie tak cholernie brutalne. Zsuwa ze stóp niewysokie szpilki i zajmuje miejsce obok. Kiedy po kawie nie zostaje żaden ślad, wyciąga z szuflady apteczkę i zaczyna opatrywać poranione, brudne od zakrzepniętej krwi, dłonie Punishera. Później tonem nieprzyjmującym sprzeciwu, każe mu się chociaż na chwilę zdrzemnąć, obiecując jednocześnie, że sama także położy się spać. Przykrywa go cienkim kocem i rusza w kierunku swojej sypialni. Jeszcze na moment zatrzymuje się w progu drzwi i uważnie przygląda się leżącemu na jej kanapie mężczyźnie. Ich spojrzenia spotykają się na kilka szybkich sekund; Karen uśmiecha się do niego i znika w głębi swojego pokoju.

Frank patrzy na nią i widzi w niej wszystko to, czego pragnął przez całe swoje życie, a co zabrano mu wraz z masakrą w Central Parku. Następnie spogląda na swoje odbicie w brudnej szybie i nie dostrzega niczego, co sprawiłoby, że zacząłby zasługiwać na nią, na jej troskę, na jej miłość.

***

\- _New York Bulletin_ chce w tę niedzielę opublikować materiał o powrocie Punishera - obwieszcza kolejnej nocy Karen, przesuwając wacikiem nasączonym alkoholem po pękniętej wardze Franka.

\- Znów będą pieprzyć o mnie? Nie mają lepszych tematów? - pyta sarkastycznie Castle.

\- Staraliśmy się z Mitchellem załagodzić trochę ten artykuł, ale tak czy inaczej, jeśli nie pojawi się w gazecie, to wycieknie do sieci - odpowiada, przerywając na moment wszystkie inne czynności. Spojrzenie ma wlepione swoje drżące dłonie. - Ludzie zapomnieli już, że jesteś Frankiem Castle. Dla wszystkich jesteś tylko i wyłącznie Punisherem.

\- Mają racje. Frank Castle nie żyje.

Page podnosi się gwałtownie z krzesła i podchodzi do okna, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Niektórzy cię uwielbiają, inni znów nazywają cię potworem - wzdycha cicho - a przecież wiem, że nim nie jesteś. Chronisz Hell's Kitchen.

Frank uśmiecha się, zaczynając się zastanawiać, kogo ta słodka blondynka próbuje przekonać; jego czy samą siebie. Karen zagryza wargę i w milczeniu wraca do opatrywania jego ran. Patrząc na niego, wie, że nie naprawi go i nie sprawi, że będzie lepszy. Jednak ma w sobie nadzieję, że jej uczucie do niego spowoduje, że pomimo wszystko, Castle zacznie czuć, że do kogoś należy, że ktoś go kocha i ktoś o niego dba; że każdego wieczoru ktoś na niego czeka, z kubkiem świeżo zaparzonej kawy i martwi się, kiedy ten się nie pojawia.

Podczas gdy Punisher spokojnie zasypia na kanapie w salonie, ona jak zwykle nie potrafi odejść w objęcia Morfeusza. Wystarczy, że tylko na moment zamknie oczy, a obrazy krwawej przeszłości znów się pojawiają - zwłaszcza martwe ciało Jamesa Wesleya, którego ona sama zabiła, swoimi własnymi dłońmi, sześciokrotnie pociągając za spust broni. I nawet nie jest świadoma tego, że z jej gardła wydobywa się wrzask, który nerwowo roznosi się po sypialni pogrążonej w ciemnościach. Page natychmiast zrywa się do pozycji siedzącej, czując, jak po jej policzkach spływają pojedyncze łzy.

Ciepłe, męskie ramie obejmuje ją i przysuwa do siebie. Karen podnosi wzrok i zauważa posiniaczoną twarz Franka, który w milczeniu, pewnie przyciska ją do swojego ciała. Jego palce delikatnie głaszczą ją po policzku. Jej oddech uspokaja się dopiero po chwili, gdy w końcu czuje się _bezpieczna_ ; znajdując się w jego silnym uścisku, zasypia. Tej nocy nie śni się jej już żaden koszmar.

***

Przez kolejne kilka tygodni Castle nie pojawia się w jej domu.

Nie tylko z powodu życia, jakie wiedzie jako Punisher, ale także ze względu na to, że wyrzuty sumienia z każdym ich spotkaniem przybierają na sile. Frank czuje się tak, jakby porzucił swoją żonę na rzecz Karen, choć Marii już dawno na tym świecie nie ma. Wraz z jej śmiercią obiecał sobie, że nigdy nikogo nie pokocha tak jak jej, a później pojawiła się Page, i o słodki Boże, wszystkie jego postanowienia trafiły szlag. Castle naprawdę usilnie próbował pozbyć się jej ze swojej głowy, ale ani razu mu się to nie udało. Dlatego powoli zaczyna godzić się z tym że nie jest winny temu, że kocha ją całym sercem i zrobi wszystko, aby nie stała się jej żadna krzywda.

Page zaś wytrwale czeka na jego powrót i z każdym kolejnym dniem uświadamia sobie, że czuje do tego dziwnego faceta, z dziwną moralnością, dziwnym gustem muzycznym i dziwną osobowością, coś o wiele większego niż zwykłą przyjacielską sympatię. _Cholera, kochasz go, ty idiotko_ , myśli, zagryzając wargi. Nie przesypia żadnej nocy, kiedy nie ma go obok niej; znów egzystuje na krótkich drzemkach, litrach kawy i alkoholu.

Podczas gdy Karen jest jego wybawieniem, Frank jest jej powolną destrukcją.

***

\- Josie! Trzy piwa poprosimy! - woła Foggy w kierunku barmanki z niewątpliwą nadwagą, w koszulce _The Rolling Stones_.

\- Trzy? - Page marszczy brwi.

\- Matt też przyjdzie - wyjaśnia Nelson spokojnie, a jego dłoń ostrożnie zaciska się wokół jej nadgarstka. - Bardzo nalegał na to spotkanie.

\- Chyba muszę już iść, Foggy. - Blondynka natychmiast podnosi się z twardego, nieco zardzewiałego krzesła. - Do zobaczenia.

\- Karen, proszę - mamrocze prawnik.

\- Nie chcę go widzieć, wiesz? - Przygryza wargę. - Po tym wszystkim Matthew Murdock jest ostatnią osobą, którą chcę zobaczyć.

\- Za późno. - Do ich rozmowy wtrąca się trzeci głos, niewątpliwie należący do Diabła z Hell's Kitchen.

Karen mrozi wzrokiem Nelsona, który uśmiecha się do niej przepraszająco, a potem, pod pretekstem wyjścia do toalety, zostawia ich samych. Blondynka siada z powrotem na krzesełku, chwyta za szklaną butelkę i bierze z niej sporego łyka. Jakieś przeczucie podpowiada jej, że na trzeźwo tej rozmowy nie zniesie. Murdock zajmuje miejsce obok; przez parę minut siedzą w milczeniu.

\- Wiem, że ostatnio aż za bardzo zaprzyjaźniłaś się z Frankiem...

\- Nie twój interes - mruczy Page.

\- Martwię się o ciebie. - Matthew puszcza jej słowa mimo uszu. - Może wydawać ci się, że cię nie skrzywdzi i może masz rację, ale za każdym razem, gdy on jest obok, jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie...

Blondynka bierze głęboki oddech, odkłada piwo na bok i odwraca się w stronę Murdocka.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, Matt. Nie obchodzi mnie też to, czy według ciebie Frank jest dobry, czy zły. W obecnej chwili jest jedynym, co mam.

Zanim Murdock jest w stanie cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Karen chwyta za torebkę leżącą na ladzie i wychodzi z baru niespokojnym krokiem. Na dworze uderza w nią ciepły powiew letniego powietrza, jednak nie jest on w stanie ostudzić jej nerwów. Szybkim ruchem dłoni próbuje zatrzymać jedną z nowojorskich taksówek, ale jak na złość, żadna z nich nie chce się zatrzymać. Page klnie pod nosem i rusza w przeciwnym kierunku, w stronę swojego nowego mieszkania, które wynajmuje od czasu rozstania z _Nelson & Murdock_.

Już od dawna nikt jej tak nie zdenerwował, dlatego też jej dłonie sakramencko dygoczą, podobnie jak głos, kiedy odpowiada na uprzejme _dobry wieczór_ swojemu sąsiadowi z naprzeciwka.

Gdy przekracza próg mieszkania, Frank jest już w środku; Page nawet nie jest świadoma swojego wybuchu agresji. Teraz to Castle jest ostatnią osobą, którą tego wieczoru Karen chce widzieć, zwłaszcza po rozmowie z Murdockiem, jednocześnie pragnąc jego obecności bardziej niż zwykle.

\- Wynoś się - warczy. - Zabieraj swój cholerny tyłek i wynoś się stąd!

Słowa te jednak wypływają z umysłu, są dzieckiem rozsądku, podczas gdy jej serce skrycie modli się o to, aby wcale tego nie robił, aby został.

Punisher może i nie ma umiejętności czytania w myślach, ale wystarczy zaledwie krótkie spojrzenie na twarz Karen, mokrą od łez, z drżącymi wargami i zaczerwienionym nosem, żeby wiedzieć, że jedyne, czego jej teraz potrzeba, to nie jego odejście, a bliskość. Ostrożnie przyciąga ją do siebie i otula swoimi ramionami, Page opiera swój policzek na jego klatce piersiowej. Trwają w takiej pozycji, dopóki blondynka nie uspokaja się; mężczyzna głaszcze ją po policzku, odsuwając złociste kosmyki opadające na jej buzię.

Frank Castle uświadamia sobie, że kochanie czegoś, czego nie da się racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, nie jest żadną zbrodnią.

***

Karen budzi się kolejnego ranka, nawet nie wiedząc, kiedy zasnęła i nagle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to pierwsza noc od bardzo dawna, którą przespała bez koszmarów. Rozgląda się po sypialni, ale poza nią, w mieszkaniu nikogo innego nie ma. Frank znów wyszedł przed świtem, zostawiając na stoliku nocnym kubek z nadal ciepłą, świeżo zaparzoną kawą. Page sięga po naczynie, wypija duszkiem jej zawartość i sprawdza godzinę na wyświetlaczu telefonu.

_7:24._

_Piętnaście_ _nieodebranych połączeń od: Matt._

 _Sześć_ _nieodebranych połączeń od: Foggy._

Usuwa powiadomienia tak szybko, jak się tylko da, potem pisze krótką wiadomość do Ellisona i rzuca aparat komórkowy na podłogę. Obraca się na drugą stronę, otula cienkim kocem, pod którym zwykł sypiać Frank i zamyka oczy. Doznaje dziwnego uczucia, uświadamiając sobie, że może bezproblemowo zasnąć, a materac, który zawsze wydawał się jej taki twardy i obcy, przestał już takim być.

Tego dnia nie wychodzi z łóżka; przesypia ponad czternaście godzin, budzi się i wraca do snu. Gdy znów otwiera oczy, za oknem jest już ciemno; pomieszczenie oświetlają słabe światła dochodzące z ulicy. Związuje włosy w kucyk, zakłada przez głowę za dużą bluzę i idzie od kuchni, żeby z resztek jedzenia znajdujących się w lodówce, przyrządzić sobie skromną kolację.

Karen Page już dawno nie czuła się tak wypoczęta, tak spokojna i tak cholernie bezpieczna.

\- Dziękuję za kawę, Frankie - mówi trochę głośnej, gdy jej uszu dobiega trzask zamykanych drzwi.

Castle staje w progu kuchni, jak zwykle poturbowany, posiniaczony, ale tym razem z wcześniej oczyszczonymi ranami i założonymi na nie opatrunkami. Kobieta posyła mu spojrzenie spod jasnych rzęs, opierając się o blat, potem jej twarz łagodnieje pod wpływem uśmiechu.

\- Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć - prosi, śmiejąc się cicho. Kładzie na niewielkim stoliku kubek należący już nie do niej, a do Franka; obok niego układa talerz z ciastkami owsianymi, które dostała od Mitchella.

\- Jak? - Mężczyzna mruży wzrok, wchodząc w głąb kuchni.

\- Jakbym była dla ciebie wszystkim.

Karen zakochała się we Franku, zanim w ogóle padło między nimi jakiekolwiek słowo, wtedy, podczas wizyty w jego domu; wtedy, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że Punisher to nie tylko maszyna do zabijania, a zwykły, zagubiony człowiek z bijącym sercem. On zaś pozwolił jej na to, jednak patrząc na nią w takich momentach, beztrosko uśmiechającą się do niego, gdy wita go w swoim domu, jakby był ich wspólnym, czasami zaczyna żałować tej decyzji. Jego dłonie splamione są krwią, jej są zaś czyste jak łza; Castle nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić, żeby ich także nie ubrudzić. Przez jakiś czas starał się trzymać z dala od niej, ale cholera, jest to pierwsza wojna, którą przegrał.

Karen Page jest magią, której on nie potrafi zrozumieć i jednocześnie bez której nie potrafi żyć.

***

Hell's Kitchen tonie w deszczu, kiedy późnym wieczorem oboje wspólnie opuszczają ulubiony bar Franka. Blondynka nadal nie może uwierzyć w to, że w Nowym Jorku wciąż są takie miejsca, gdzie Castle może spokojnie napić się piwa, porozmawiać z ludźmi, obejrzeć mecz; że dalej istnieją ludzie, którzy szanują jego poświęcenie dla tego miasta i za nic w świecie nie wydaliby go policji, a w swoich lokalach witają go z rozpostartymi ramionami.

Nowy Jork to naprawdę cholernie dziwne i zaskakujące miejsce.

\- Masz coś przeciwko deszczowi?

Po usłyszeniu tych słów przed oczami Karen pojawia się wspomnienie jej randki z Murdockiem sprzed prawie roku, podczas której Matt zadał jej to samo pytanie, zaraz po wyjściu z jej ulubionej knajpy z tajskim jedzeniem. Szybko jednak pozbywa się tego obrazu ze swojej głowy. Obraca się w stronę Franka, wspina na palce i otula dłońmi jego policzki.

\- Absolutnie nie.

Mężczyzna, którego całe miasto nazywa Punisherem, z pewnym strachem patrzy w jasne oczy kobiety; znika on dopiero wtedy, gdy ich usta po raz pierwszy łączą się w delikatnym pocałunku. Page czuje na swojej skórze łzy, które bynajmniej nie należą do niej.

Karen jest aniołem. Frank jest diabłem.

I jakimś dziwnym sposobem oboje stworzyli sobie swoje własne niebo.

***

\- Chcesz ze mną zamieszkać? - pyta nieśmiało Karen kilka dni później, podczas leniwego niedzielnego popołudnia. Jej spojrzenie utkwione jest w stojącym przed nią pustym kubku po kawie.

Castle z lekkim niedowierzaniem wpatruje się w nią, a potem odwraca wzrok.

\- Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chce, to narażać cię na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo.

Page wstaje od stołu i podchodzi do niego. Delikatnie splata ich dłonie.

\- Przy nikim nie jestem tak bezpieczna, jak przy tobie. - Uśmiecha się ciepło. - I przy nikim się tak nie czuję, Frankie.

Frank składa kilka drobnych pocałunków na jej dłoni, a potem przysuwa ją do siebie i mocno obejmuje.

\- Nie mogę - szepcze cicho, spokojnie. - Nie, gdy ludzie Fiska tak bardzo pragną mojej śmierci.

Karen wyrywa się z jego uścisku i odchodzi na bok, zakrywając usta dłonią. Nawet nie wie, kiedy po jej policzkach zaczynają spływać słone łzy. Przygryza wargi aż do krwi.

\- Fisk, Fisk, Fisk. - Wzdycha głośno. - Mam wrażenie, że nigdy nie uwolnię się od tego... człowieka. Zrujnował mi życie dwa lata temu i kiedy zaczęłam myśleć, że nie zrobi tego po raz drugi, wszystko... - Na krótką chwilę przenosi wzrok na niego. Gdy dostrzega smutek w jego ciemnych oczach, szybko dodaje. - Och, przepraszam, to nie twoja wina. Po prostu...

Mężczyzna zaczyna śmiać się cicho pod nosem. Page marszczy brwi, gwałtownie ścierając łzy.

\- Chcesz ułożyć sobie życie z mężczyzną, którego pół Hell's Kitchen chce pozbawić głowy. Chryste, Karen, naprawdę jesteś szalona.

Blondynka szybkim ruchem odsuwa kosmyki niesfornych włosów do tyłu, gdy po jej twarzy przebiega delikatny półuśmiech. Także ze względu na to, że po raz pierwszy od ich poznania, Castle zwrócił się do niej po imieniu. Nie pani lub panno Page, ale Karen.

\- Za jakiś czas może nam się uda, co o tym myślisz?

\- Za jakiś czas - powtarza, delikatnie chwytając jej podbródek w dwa palce. W jego słowach nie ma nawet grama fałszu, bo Frank wolałby zaszyć sobie usta igłą, niż skłamać. Niezależnie od tego, co się stanie, od tego, jak bardzo ciemność go sponiewiera, ból w jej oczach nigdy nie będzie warty żadnego kłamstwa. No bo jak miałby się do niego posunąć, gdy każdej nocy Karen obnaża przed nim swoją duszę, opowiadając o demonach swojej przeszłości? Jak miałby to zrobić, gdy ona jest z nim całkowicie i bezinteresownie szczera?

Ich spojrzenia spotykają się na moment; Page je uwielbia, przenikające jej duszę na wylot, pełne troski i miłości. Castle uśmiecha się do niej, unosząc lewy kącik ust, a potem po prostu ostrożnie zaczyna ją całować. Blondynka oddałaby naprawdę wszystko, żeby móc oglądać ten uśmiech do końca życia i żeby każdy ich dzień wyglądał właśnie w taki sposób.

***

Kiedy Karen i Frank cieszą się swoim prywatnym szczęściem, Hell's Kitchen znów nawiedza afera korupcyjna, tym razem nie wśród policjantów, a lekarzy, za którą stoi nikt inny, jak Wilson Fisk. Oczywiście ciężko jest udowodnić mu winę, gdy siedzi w więzieniu i w żaden sposób nie rzuca się w oczy. Kontroluje wszystko za pomocą swoich pośredników, dlatego jest tak cholernie nieuchwytny.

Mitchell Ellison wierzy w Karen Page na tyle mocno, aby w całości powierzyć jej ten artykuł, choć do dyspozycji ma ogromną liczbę innych, utalentowanych i znających się na swoim fachu, dziennikarzy. _Ta blondynka ma coś w sobie_ , powtarza sobie od pierwszej chwili, gdy zobaczył, z jaką determinacją walczy o sprawę Punishera. _Coś, co doprowadzi ją kiedyś na sam szczyt._

Więc kiedy kobieta przekracza próg swojego skromnego biura, na stole czeka na nią kilka równo ułożonych teczek i przyklejona do nich mała, żółta karteczka z napisem _Fisk_. Karen siadając na obrotowym krześle, odkłada papierowy kubek z kawą obok laptopa i sięga po dokumenty. Przegląda je kilka razy, wzdychając cicho.

To pierwsza tak poważna afera od czasu, kiedy jeszcze jedną nogą była w _Nelson & Murdock_ i pisała o facecie, z którym obecnie sypia, pije kawę i z całego serca pragnie ułożyć sobie dalsze życie. A doświadczenie mówi jej, że to nie będzie ani łatwe, ani bezpieczne; że nie będzie to kolejna prosta historyjka, której rozgryzienie i rzetelne opisanie zajmie kilka dni, góra tydzień. Dlatego też waha się przez krótki czas, nie wiedząc, jaką decyzję podjąć; gdy Fisk dowie się, że znów miesza w jego życiu, tym razem może nie wyjść z tego obronną ręką.

***

\- Kanapkę z grillowanym kurczakiem i mozzarellą - rzuca w stronę starszego mężczyzny stojącego za kasą, jednocześnie szukając w portfelu jakichkolwiek drobnych. Zanim jednak znajduje odpowiednią do zapłacenia kwotę, męska dłoń kładzie na ladzie banknot dziesięciodolarowy.

Karen zaskoczona unosi wzrok. Jej oczom ukazuje się twarz Franka z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Reszty nie trzeba.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz, Frankie? - szepcze, ciągnąc go w stronę jednego z wolnych stolików. Restauracja jest praktycznie wyludniona, ze względu na wczesną porę, więc nie jest o to trudno. - Chcesz, żeby ktoś cię rozpoznał?

\- Spokojnie, Karen - odpowiada Castle, obejmując ją w pasie i całując we włosy. - Mało kto spodziewa się Punishera w swojej knajpie, huh?

Frank nawet nie zauważa, kiedy wyrzuty sumienia względem jego zmarłej żony całkowicie znikają. Teraz to Karen jego pierwszą i ostatnią myślą, teraz to bezpieczeństwo Karen i Hell's Kitchen są na pierwszym miejscu na jego prywatnej liście. Page to jego światło przewodnie w całym tym mroku, który w całości spowił jego życie od czasu strzelaniny w Central Parku. To ona podtrzymuje jego człowieczeństwo przy życiu, powstrzymuje przed całkowitym rozwodem z normalnym światem. Jest jedyną stałą w jego pokręconym życiu, z której nie potrafi zrezygnować.

Strach, że ktoś mu ją kiedyś odbierze, czasami nie pozwala mu zasnąć.

Potem przypomina sobie, że przecież jest pieprzonym Punisherem.

Nikt już więcej nie odbierze mu tego, co kocha.

***

\- Cholera! - syczy Karen pewnego popołudnia, podczas gdy nóż wypada jej z dłoni, uderzając tępo o posadzkę.

Castle unosi wzrok znad _New York Bulletin_ i przenosi go na stojącą przy blacie Page. Odkłada gazetę na stół i podchodzi do niej, po drodze podnosząc z podłogi jej zgubę.

\- Wszystko okej? - pyta cichym, spokojnym głosem, zaglądając jej przez ramię.

Karen odwraca się gwałtownie w jego stronę i spanikowana wyciąga ku niemu umazane krwią wnętrze dłoni. Frank ujmuje ją delikatnie, wzrokiem oceniając głębokość rany.

\- Proszę, powiedz, że szwy w zupełności wystarczą.

Mężczyzna patrzy na jej pełną przerażenia twarz.

\- Szwy? - mruczy cicho. - Jeśli naruszyłaś jakikolwiek nerw, amputują ci całą dłoń.

Źrenice Page natychmiast się rozszerzają, a jej oddech przyspiesza. Castle jeszcze przez chwilę zachowuje całkowitą powagę, uważnie obserwując jej reakcję, po czym jego wyraz twarzy łagodnieje, a on sam zaczyna się cicho śmiać. Blondynka marszczy brwi.

\- Ty dupku! - Uderza go ze złością drugą ręką w ramię. Frank w odpowiedzi chwyta ją w pasie i całuje w czoło.

\- Siadaj, Karen, zajmę się tym.

Frank kocha, gdy Page się na niego denerwuje; marszczy nieznacznie nosek, a jej brwi zbliżają się do siebie. Głos robi się ostrzejszy, a jej mięśnie napinają się. Wystarczy jednak jego uśmiech, szczery, skierowany wyłącznie do niej i wszystko to, o co się wkurza, przestaje mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie; Karen mięknie.

Oboje mają cholernie silne osobowości, a jedyne, co czyni ich słabymi, to oni sami.

***

Mija parę dobrych miesięcy, kiedy Karen odkrywa kilka interesujących faktów w sprawie Wilsona Fiska. W Hell's Kitchen zagościła wczesna wiosna, zbyt ciepła i zbyt słoneczna, ale nikomu nie wydaje się to przeszkadzać. Radio w jej starym samochodzie jak zwykle gra w rytmie _Shining Star_ , ich piosenki, którą Frank zawsze zostawia w odtwarzaczu, żeby poprawić jej samopoczucie w takich chwilach, jak ta, gdy nie liczy się nic poza pracą.

Po przekroczeniu progu redakcji _New York Bulletin_ , Page od razu trafia na Mitchella Ellisona, jak zwykle biegającego pomiędzy biurkami, z kubkiem smolistej kawy osłodzonej kilkoma kostkami cukru. Karen chwyta go za rękaw błękitnej koszuli i prowadzi do swojego gabinetu; upewniwszy się, że drzwi są szczelnie zamknięte, a wokoło nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby podsłuchiwać, wyciąga z torebki teczkę i podaje ją swojemu szefowi. Mężczyzna lustruje dokumenty wzrokiem, poprawiając okulary, które zsunęły mu się z nosa, a potem, cicho gwiżdżąc pod nosem, odkłada papiery na kolana i zaczyna klaskać. Page uśmiecha się delikatnie.

Jakiś czas temu w Hell's Kitchen pojawił się nowy, całkiem niezależny gang, który potrzebował znacznej kwoty na rozkręceniu swojego biznesu. Wilson Fisk, tracąc grunt pod nogami, kiedy jego fundusze przeznaczone na przekupywanie policjantów i utrzymywanie znajdującej się zagranicą Vanessy, zaczęły niknąć w zastraszającym tempie, wszedł w ten interes w ciemno. I jak to się powszechnie mówi, głupi ma zawsze szczęście, bo stał się on istną żyłą złota. W końcu zawsze jest popyt na ludzkie organy, a lekarze w Nowym Jorku, cóż, nie zarabiają zbyt dużych pieniędzy. Karen udało się zdobyć kilka fotografii, gdy osobom ze szpitali wręczano łapówki, a także kopię spisów ludzkich organów z ostatnich miesięcy, które lekarze regularnie fałszują, wydając nowe. Jednak najważniejszym dowodem na nową aferę w Hell's Kitchen i jednocześnie dowodem obciążającym Fiska jest nagranie z więziennej kamery, którego strażnicy nieumiejętnie się pozbyli, wrzucając płytę do pobliskiego śmietnika.

Jej nowym przyjacielem podczas wszystkich tych samotnych wypadów w celu sprawdzenia tropów i poszukiwania nowych faktów, niewątpliwie staje się Glock 42, kaliber .380.

***

\- Frankie! - woła Karen, przekraczając próg jej mieszkania. Rzuca kluczyki od auta na komodę i rusza w głąb niewielkiego salonu. - Już jestem...

Przed oczami jednak nie pojawia się jej tak dobrze znana sylwetka należąca do Punishera. Tym razem stoi przed nią mężczyzna, podobny do Jamesa Wesleya, jednak na pewno niebędącym na tyle szalonym co on, żeby dać się zastrzelić zwykłej dziennikarce. Ciemnowłosy oprawca nie odzywa się ani słowem; nie przedstawia się, nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego tu jest, kto go nasłał, po prostu stoi w kącie jej mieszkania z pistoletem w dłoni. Page nie ma problemu z domyśleniem się, że ktoś z ludzi Fiska musiał odkryć jej działalność i dowiedzieć się, że wie zbyt dużo na ich temat i może im znacząco zaszkodzić.

Ciemność panująca w mieszkaniu działa na jej korzyść. Karen obiecując drżącym głosem, że rzuci pisanie tego artykułu w cholerę, kupuje sobie trochę czasu na wyciągnięcie broni z torebki. Niestety wypada jej ona z dłoni w chwili, gdy mężczyzna odkrywa jej zamiar i natychmiast rzuca się na nią, krępując ręce i zasłaniając usta. Page zaczyna się wiercić, szamotać, jednak na nic się to zdaje; oprawca jest na tyle silny, że utrzymanie jej drobnego ciała jest dla niego o wiele prostsze, niż mogło mu się wcześniej wydawać.

Jednak Karen Page jest sprytna, cholernie sprytna.

Spostrzegłszy jego pistolet, który jest dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki, robi ogromny zamach głową, uderzając go w nos. Trzask łamanej kości rozchodzi się po pomieszczeniu w tym samym czasie, kiedy blondynka zwinnie sięga po jego pistolet. Oprawca próbuje na nowo ją obezwładnić, ale Karen robi wszystko, żeby nie wypuścić swojej szansy na przeżycie z dłoni. Kiedy mężczyzna obraca ją w swoją stronę, próbując z całej siły uderzyć w twarz, Page naciska spust, a kilka pocisków rani go prosto w brzuch. Oprawca gwałtownie się cofa, spoglądając z niedowierzaniem najpierw na nią, potem na swoją ranę; kobieta nie tracąc cennych sekund, szybko chwyta za swoją broń i znów strzela.

Tym razem prosto w serce.

Bezwładne ciało upada z hukiem na drewnianą podłogę, a razem z nim Karen, której dłonie są brudne od jego krwi. Wybucha głośnym płaczem, pochylając się nad zabitym przez nią mężczyzną. Próbuje opanować drżenie kończyn, ale za każdym razem, gdy jej spojrzenie spotyka się z martwym spojrzeniem oprawcy, trzęsą się one jeszcze bardziej.

\- Chryste, Karen! - Frank po przekroczeniu progu mieszkania, natychmiast pojawia się przy kobiecie i podnosi ją z kolan.

\- Zostaw mnie! - Zaczyna krzyczeć przez łzy, a jej głos się załamuje. - Zostaw mnie... Ja... ja... Proszę...

Castle przyciąga ją do siebie, mocno przytulając. Czuje pod opuszkami palców, jak jej ciało niesamowicie drży; jego koszulka w kilka chwil robi się mokra od jej słonych łez. Frank przesuwa dłonią po jej jasnych włosach, a potem ujmuje twarz w dłonie i patrzy prosto w jej błękitne oczy.

\- Karen, Karen - mówi spokojnym, opanowanym głosem. - Spójrz na mnie. Spójrz na mnie, proszę.

Page mocniej zaciska powieki, potrząsając przecząco głową.

\- Zabiłam go. - Dławi się własnymi łzami - Boże, Frank, ja go zabiłam... Zabiłam go tak jak Jamesa Wesleya... Boże...

\- Karen. - Przesuwa kciukiem po jej policzku, a ton jego głosu nadal jest cichy, bezszelestny, uspokajający. - Skup się na moim głosie. Skup się na mnie i moim głosie, dobrze?

Kobieta mocno zagryza wargi, starając się zrobić to, o co prosi ją Castle, ale brudny zapach krwi unoszący się w powietrzu, doprowadza ją do kolejnego wybuchu histerii. Dygocząc w jego objęciach, czuje się jak pieprzony paradoks; z jednej strony bezpieczna, a z drugiej tak cholernie podatna na jakiekolwiek zranienie.

\- Jestem... Jestem mordercą...

\- Gdybyś go nie zabiła, to ty teraz leżałabyś na tej podłodze, w kałuży własnej krwi. Zrobiłaś to, co musiałaś - szepcze, głaszcząc ją po włosach. - Zrobiłaś to w samoobronie, tak? Nie miałaś wyjścia. Rozumiesz?

\- Uhm. - Cichy jęk wydobywa się z jej piersi. Nadal ma zaciśnięte powieki.

\- Hell's Kitchen to pieprzona strefa wojny. Albo się zabija, albo jest się zabitym - kontynuuje. - To nie czyni cię mordercą, Karen, to nie czyni cię potworem.

Castle patrzy na nią i wie, że kobieta stojąca przed nim, to nie pieprzona chińska porcelana, którą można stłuc przy byle okazji. Może Murdock albo Nelson właśnie tak ją traktują, ale cholera, w oczach samego Punishera jest bestią, która zawsze poradzi sobie z piekłem, jakie zgotuje jej los. Jej wewnętrzna siła i odwaga nawet jego czasem przerażają. Jak tyle heroizmu może pomieścić się w takim drobnym ciele?

Gdyby jego mała Lisa żyła, Frank chciałby, żeby wyrosła na taką kobietę, jak Karen; kobietę inteligentną, dzielną i sakramencko odważną.

\- Chodź. - Całuje ją we włosy. - Zabieram cię stąd.

Page nie jest w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Mocno ściskając dłoń Franka, po prostu rusza za nim do wyjścia. Chwilę później siedzą w jej aucie, jadąc z zawrotną prędkością w kompletnie nieznanym jej kierunku. Karen usilnie próbuje nie patrzeć na swoje drżące, skąpane we krwi, dłonie, przenosi więc swoje spojrzenie na ręce mężczyzny, mocno zaciśnięte na skórzanej kierownicy. Wraz z kolejnymi minutami wszystkie negatywne emocje powoli z niej uchodzą.

Wspierając się na jego ramieniu, z trudem stawia kolejne kroki. Pokonanie schodów zajmuje im dłuższą chwilę, jednak kiedy w końcu docierają na miejsce, Page może odetchnąć. Siedząc na twardym krześle, uważnie rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, w którym oboje się znajdują.

Mieszkanie Franka jest nim tylko z nazwy. W powietrzu unosi się ostry zapach metalu, a wewnątrz, poza materacem na podłodze, malutkim stołem i dwoma krzesłami, można znaleźć tylko i wyłącznie różnego rodzaju bronie; znajdują się one na prowizorycznym łóżku, podłodze, pozawieszane są także na ścianach. Przez zasłonięte okna nie wpada nawet odrobina światła, pokój oświetlany jest tylko przez migającą na suficie żarówkę.

Castle podsuwa Karen kubek z ciepłą herbatą imbirową. Kobieta z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy odbiera go od niego i bierze kilka mniejszych łyków. Miłe ciepło rozchodzi się po jej przełyku, a potem żołądku, jednak nawet to nie jest w stanie poprawić jej posępnego nastroju. Frank pomaga jej ułożyć się na jego materacu, okrywa ją ciepłym kocem i jeszcze przez chwilę siedzi u jej boku, delikatnie ściskając jej dłoń. Upewniwszy się, że zasnęła, wraca do jej mieszkania, żeby pozbyć się ciała tego fiskowskiego śmiecia.

***

\- Jesteś pewna? - pyta Castle kilka dni później, kiedy Karen oznajmia, że jest już gotowa na powrót do swojego mieszkania.

\- Tak. - Przytakuje szybkim ruchem głowy. - Myślę, że tak. Nie mogę całe życie tutaj tkwić, tylko dlatego, że... - urywa, zagryzając wargi.

Frank nie odpowiada. Doskonale rozumie, co jego kobieta ma na myśli. Ktoś z tak silną osobowością nigdy nie pozwoli sobie na to, żeby świat tak po prostu go zniszczył. Karen nigdy nie była i nigdy nie będzie tym typem człowieka, który poddaje się bez jakiejkolwiek walki. Szkoda tylko, że poza nim, no i może Mitchellem Ellisonem, każdy postrzega ją jako słabą i kruchą dziewczynkę, którą trzeba chronić. Nie wiedzą jednak, że Karen Page nie potrzebuje nikogo, aby ją uratował; wystarczy jej ktoś, kto będzie u jej boku, gdy ona będzie ratować samą siebie.

***

Gdy Karen znów może spokojnie zasypiać, a całe jej dotychczasowe życie wraca do normy - choć jest to w jej przypadku pojęcie względne - przychodzi późne lato. Z Mattem nie widziała się od tamtego pamiętnego wieczoru, kiedy wymienili kilka niemiłych zdań, a od Foggy'ego od kilku tygodni nie odebrała żadnego telefonu, więc czując z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia, wysyła krótką wiadomość z propozycją spotkania się u Josie.

Widząc swojego jedynego kumpla wewnątrz ich ulubionego baru, uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha. Wita się z nim przyjacielskim uściskiem, zajmuje miejsce obok i zamawia zimne piwo.

\- Co tam u Matta? - Page rzuca trochę od niechcenia, jednak w jej głosie można wyczuć nutkę ciekawości, może nawet troski.

Foggy spogląda na nią zdziwiony. Potem uśmiecha się.

\- Wiesz, jak to Matt - wzrusza ramionami - dalej udaje męczennika większego, niż jest w rzeczywistości.

Karen bierze łyk zimnego, gorzkiego piwa.

\- A jak jest między wami? - pyta blondynka.

\- _Nelson & Murdock_ nigdy już nie wróci, ale wydaje mi się, że jest okej. Ja mam swoją pracę w kancelarii, on ma swoje życie jako... - ścisza głos - no wiesz kto. Więc wydaje mi się, że jest dobrze... A jak ty i... Castle?

Tym razem to Page patrzy na niego zdezorientowana, a potem, domyślając się, że Murdock puścił parę z ust, uśmiecha się. I nawet nie wie, kiedy zaczyna opowiadać mu o tym, że kocha tego faceta ponad wszystko, że nigdy nie była szczęśliwsza. Kiedy Nelson wtrąca cicho swoje wątpliwości na temat jego... hobby, Karen śmieje się tylko i opowiada, że nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się tak bezpieczna, jak teraz, przy Franku. O Foggym nie można powiedzieć, że jest przekonany do tego, co mówi przyjaciółka, ale mimo to oddycha z wyraźną ulgą.

Żegnają się jeszcze dłuższym i silniejszym uściskiem niż na powitanie, a potem Page odprowadza przyjaciela wzrokiem do końca ulicy, łapie taksówkę i wraca prosto do domu.

***

Nazajutrz artykuł o handlu organami, Fisku i skorumpowanych lekarzach Hell's Kitchen pojawia się na pierwszej stronie _New York Bulletin_. Niepodważalne dowody zdobyte przez Karen, ale także przez Mitchella, doprowadzają nie tylko do skazania Wilsona Fiska na kolejne kilkanaście lat więzienia, ale także do przeniesienia go do innej placówki, gdzie, jak się zakłada, nie uda mu się zdobyć żadnych wpływów. Członkami gangu zajął się, no cóż, nikt inny jak nie Punisher, w duecie z Daredevilem.

\- Opiekuj się nią - rzuca na odchodnym Diabeł z Hell's Kitchen.

Punisher posyła mu kpiący uśmiech, którego może i Daredevil nie można zobaczyć, ale na pewno może wyczuć.

\- Ona sama potrafi się sobą zaopiekować, Czerwony.

***

Cała wrzawa wokół Wilsona Fiska i jego gangu cichnie w ciągu kilku dni; wszystko wraca do swojego starego porządku. Karen dalej siedzi za biurkiem, pisząc kolejne artykuły do _New York Bulletin_ , a Frank wraca do czuwania nad Hell's Kitchen. Mitchell, zadowolony ze wzrostu nakładu gazety, zleca Page kolejną poważną sprawę, jednak tym razem blondynka odmawia, wybierając jakąś łatwą i nieskomplikowaną historię do zbadania. Ma dość strachu o własne życie, przynajmniej na następne kilka miesięcy; Ellison nie ma bladego pojęcia o tym, przez co musiała ostatnim czasem przejść jego ulubienica, dlatego też zdziwiony i odrobinę rozczarowany, opuszcza jej gabinet, zostawiając ją z mało znaczącymi problemami do zgłębienia.

\- Wiesz, Frankie - mówi później Karen, wyciągając nad stołem dłoń, aby przesunąć nią po jego policzku - chciałabym chociaż raz zobaczyć twoją twarz bez tych wszystkich ran.

\- Jestem równie przystojny z sińcami, jak i bez nich. - Castle odpowiada całkowicie poważnie, aby chwilę później uśmiechnąć się do niej przy pomocy lewego kącika ust.

Karen zagryza wargę, powstrzymując śmiech, podczas gdy Frank podnosi kubek do góry, jednocześnie prosząc kelnerkę o dolewkę kawy. Pulchna, starsza kobieta natychmiastowo pojawia się przy ich stoliku i napełnia jego naczynie, podobnie robi też z filiżanką Page. Blondynka bierze kilka łyków ciepłego napoju, a następnie chwyta mały widelczyk w dłoń i kończy ciasto rabarbarowe. Nagle rozlega się dźwięk jej telefonu, więc niechętnie przerywa jedzenie i sięga do torebki. Kiedy udaje jej się znaleźć swój aparat komórkowy, dźwięk natychmiast się urywa, a na wyświetlaczu pojawia się powiadomienie o nieodebranym połączeniu od Foggy'ego. Karen postanawia oddzwonić w drodze powrotnej do domu; chowa telefon z powrotem, a gdy podnosi wzrok na stół, zauważa brak jej talerzyka z ciastem i półuśmieszek pełen zadowolenia na twarzy Punishera. Wzdycha cicho, jednak nie może powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

***

Page cholernie mocno stara się nie wybiegać myślami do przodu, ale bardzo często zdarza jej się zastanawiać się nad tym, kiedy ich wspólna sielanka się skończy i, przede wszystkim, kto ją zakończy. Nic, co piękne, nie trwa wiecznie, mawiają, a jej wspólne życie z Punisherem wydaje się zbyt idealne, aby mogło przetrwać. Czasami Karen ma wrażenie, jakby śniła bardzo realistyczny sen, z którego zaraz gwałtownie się obudzi, a Franka nie będzie już obok niej.

Dlatego też, gdy zdarzy jej się obudzić w środku nocy, dłonią sprawdza, czy drugą połowę łóżka wciąż zajmuje Castle; gdy upewnia się, że tak jest, oddycha z wyraźną ulgą, a wszystkie mięśnie  się rozluźniają.

\- Frankie? - szepcze Karen pewnej nocy, wtulając się mocniej w ciało mężczyzny. - Śpisz?

\- Hm?

\- Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że cię kocham - oznajmia cicho, delikatnie, a chwilę później czuje jego usta na swoich.

Karen Page przesypia spokojnie każdą noc.

Karen Page już nigdy więcej nie ma problemów z zasypianiem.


End file.
